Arylamines are used in electronics applications including use in photoreceptors, thin film transistors (TFT), photovoltaic (PV) cells, light emitting diodes (LEDs) etc. In the electrophotographic imaging field, the photoactive portions of components can be composed of organic materials such as the fluoroacylated arylamines of interest which act as photoreceptors for temporarily forming an image in the form of a pattern of charges on the photoreceptor.
Arylamines and arylamine derivatives are known but none comprise a fluoroacyl moiety or the altered electronic properties of the compounds described herein. The synthesis of the compounds of interest as provided herein avoids a Friedel-Crafts acylation reaction using a Lewis acid, such as, aluminum trichloride, to activate the acyl entities for addition to arylamine phenyl rings.